1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a surgical containment apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a specimen retrieval pouch and method for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures.
2. Background of the Art
Laparoscopic and endoscopic surgical procedures are minimally invasive procedures in which operations are carried out within the body by using elongated instruments inserted through small entrance openings in the body. The initial opening in the body tissue to allow passage of the endoscopic or laparoscopic instruments to the interior of the body may be a natural passageway of the body, or it can be created by a tissue piercing instrument such as a trocar. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted in the body be sealed, i.e. provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the instrument or the entrance incision so that the surgical region of the body, e.g. the peritoneum, may be insufflated. Mechanical actuation of such instruments is for the most part constrained to the movement of the various components along a longitudinal axis with structure provided to convert longitudinal movement to lateral movement where necessary.
Because the endoscopic or laparoscopic tubes, instrumentation, and any required punctures or incisions are relatively narrow, endoscopic or laparoscopic surgery is less invasive as compared to conventional surgical procedures in which the surgeon is required to cut open large areas of body tissue. Therefore, laparoscopic or endoscopic surgery minimizes trauma to the patient and reduces patient recovery time.
Minimally invasive procedures may be used for partial or total removal of body tissue or organs from the interior of the body, e.g. nephrectomy, cholecystectomy, and other such procedures. During such procedures, it is common that a cyst, tumor, or other affected tissue or organ must be removed via the access opening in the skin, or through a cannula. Various types of entrapment devices have been disclosed to facilitate this procedure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,379 to Clayman et al. discloses a surgical tissue bag for percutaneously debulking tissue by morcellation. The bag includes a layer of puncture-resistant material, a layer of moisture-resistant material and a drawstring. In a disclosed method of use, the bag is placed within the body cavity, the body tissue or organ is placed within the bag, the opening of the bag is pulled through the incision in the skin leaving the distal end of the bag containing the tissue or organ within the body cavity, a morcellator is then inserted into the bag, and then the tissue or organ is debulked and suctioned out of the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,867 to Wilk discloses a planar membrane having filaments attached to its corners. The membrane is placed within a body cavity with the filaments extending through the trocar cannula to the outside of the body. The organ or tissue to be removed is placed on the membrane and the filaments are pulled to close the membrane around the organ and draw it through the cannula, if the organ is sufficiently deformable. If the organ is not sufficiently deformable, e.g. because of the presence of gallstones, a forceps or other instrument is used to crush the stones or tissue.
Improvements to prior art entrapment devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,372 to Tovey et al. and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,731 to Bell et al. that are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.